FA30060
【国語教師】「じゃあ次のページ、支倉読んでみろ」 Japanese Literature Teacher: Then, next page... read it, Hasekura. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes. 【孝平】「隴西の李徴は博学才穎、天宝の末年、若くして名を虎榜に連ね……」 Kouhei: If I profane with my unworthiest hand / This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this... 【孝平】「へくしゅっ」 Kouhei: Achoo. くしゃみが出た。 I sneeze. 教室に、クスクスと小さな笑い声が広がっていく。 Snickering laughter spreads throughout the room. 【国語教師】「なんだ、風邪か？」 Japanese Literature Teacher: What, are you sick? 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: So it would seem. 今朝から喉に違和感を覚えていた。 My throat did hurt when I woke up this morning. 風邪とは思いたくないが、そんな予感がなきにしもあらず。 I didn't think it was a cold at the time, but it's being persistent. まあ、今日一日ゆっくりしていれば治るだろう。 Still, today is the first day, so if I take it easy, I can probably shake it. 【国語教師】「ふむ。声もちょっと変だな」 Japanese Literature Teacher: Hrmph. Your voice is also a little strange. 【国語教師】「じゃあ続き、後ろの紅瀬が代わってやれ」 Japanese Literature Teacher: Well then, we'll have Kuze continue instead of you. 【桐葉】「……はい」 Kiriha: ... understood. 【桐葉】「ついで江南尉に補せられたが、性、狷介、自ら恃むところ……」 Kiriha: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand / To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. 【孝平】「これ、さっきのお詫び」 Kouhei: This is my apology. 【桐葉】「？」 Kiriha: ? 昼休み、俺はひとりで食事を取っている紅瀬さんを捕まえた。 During the lunch break, I manage to find Kuze-san eating alone. 【孝平】「さっき、俺の代わりに教科書読ませちゃっただろ」 Kouhei: For invading your private space yesterday. 【孝平】「大したもんじゃないけど、とっといてくれ」 Kouhei: It's nothing big, but here. そう言いながら、大きな袋を差し出す。 Saying that, I hand her a big bag. 【桐葉】「……国産……徳用いりこ」 Kiriha: Cat care... products? 【孝平】「裏ルートで手に入れたんだ」 Kouhei: I decided to go the practical route. 【孝平】「ネネコにどうかと思ってさ」 Kouhei: Just thinking for Neneko's sake. 裏ルートとはもちろん、司からだ。 I managed to get Tsukasa to buy them for me. いつ紅瀬さんに渡そうかと思っていたが、ちょうどいいタイミングだった。 I tried and tried to think of a good way to bridge the gap between Kuze-san and I... this was the best I could do. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さんは、しばらく無表情のまま袋を見つめていた。 For her part, Kuze-san only stares at me expresionlessly for a good moment. ……。 ... もしかして、迷惑だったか？ Is she going to reject it? というか、キャットフードの方がよかったんじゃないか？ Maybe I should have gone with cat food... しかも冷静に考えると、なんであんなかさばるものにしたんだろう？ I'm standing here with the bag outstretched, trying not to panic as I think of these things. などと、今更後悔してみる。 It's a little late for regrets and second thoughts now. 【桐葉】「どうも」 Kiriha: Thanks. やがて、紅瀬さんはつぶやいた。 Kuze-san accepts it at length. 突っ返される覚悟だったが、意外にも素直な反応に面食らう。 I was just about to resign myself to failure, so this passive response takes me aback. 【孝平】「いや、俺の方こそ、ありが……」 Kouhei: No, it was my fau... 【孝平】「へくしょっ」 Kouhei: Achoo. 【桐葉】「ﾖﾖ」 Kiriha: ... 【孝平】「す、すまん」 Kouhei: M- my bad. 俺は慌てて、司のいる席へと戻った。 Flustered and feeling a second sneeze coming on, I head back to where Tsukasa is sitting. 【孝平】「へっくちょっ」 Kouhei: Achoo!! 【司】「あんまりかわいいくしゃみをするな」 Tsukasa: That's quite a cute little sneeze you've got. 【司】「ドキドキするだろうが」 Tsukasa: Made my heart skip a beat. 【孝平】「うるせぇ」 Kouhei: Shut your face. 鼻水をすすりながら、上海風焼きそばを食らう。 My nose is running like crazy now, and I'm trying not to drip on anything. 体調は悪くないのだが、どうにもくしゃみが止まらない。 I don't feel sick really, but for some reason I can't stop sneezing. 【司】「保健室で薬もらってきたらどうだ？」 Tsukasa: You want me to go get you something from the nurses office? 【孝平】「そうするかな」 Kouhei: It'd probably be for the better. 転校という環境の変化もあって、実は疲れがたまっていたのかもしれない。 Having transfered schools as much as I have, my body is pretty good at adjusting to all sorts of climactic changes. 薬をもらうついでに、一時間ほど仮眠を取らせてもらおうか。 And, if I take any medicine now, I'm going to be fast asleep in about an hour. などと考えていると、 Now that I think about it... 【桐葉】「これ」 Kiriha: Here. 突然、紅瀬さんが俺の横に立った。 Suddenly, Kuze-san is standing in front of me. 【桐葉】「あげる」 Kiriha: Take it. 【孝平】「……へ？」 Kouhei: ... eh? 差し出されたそれは、ネギだった。 The thing she's holding out in front of her for me is... a scallion. よくスーパーで、３本１束で売っているあの長ネギだ。 I guess they were having a good three for one deal on them at the supermarket yesterday? 【孝平】「なんだこれ？」 Kouhei: What's this? 【桐葉】「ネギ」 Kiriha: A scallion. 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei: Yes... 【孝平】「いや、それはそうなんだけどさ」 Kouhei: I'm aware of that, but... 【桐葉】「風邪ひいているんでしょう？」 Kiriha: You have a cold, right? 【桐葉】「首に巻くと、治るわ」 Kiriha: If you put it around your neck, you'll get better. 紅瀬さんは、かなりマジな顔だ。 Kuze-san has a fairly serious face. 確かに、ネギが風邪に効くという話は聞いたことがある。 To be sure, there is an old wives tale that says that onions are effective deterrents against colds. しかし、なんでまたそんな昔懐かしい方法を採用するのか？ But... why is she recommending such an archaic method? それ以前に、このネギどっから持ってきたんだろう。 More importantly, why does she have a scallion with her at all? 【桐葉】「あとこれ」 Kiriha: And this. 今度は、白い器を差し出された。 This time, she presents me with a white bowl. 中を見ると、何やら緑色のドロドロとした物が入っている。 Looking inside, there's some sort of green goo in it. ……スラ○ム？ What the hell? 【桐葉】「アロエをすり下ろしたものよ」 Kiriha: It's an aloe paste. 【桐葉】「喉の痛みに効くわ」 Kiriha: For preventing sore throats. 【孝平】「ﾖﾖ」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さん、いったいどうしたんだ。 Kuze-san, this is amazing and yet so strange at the same time. なぜ俺に、そこまでしてくれるんだ？ Why is she going this far for me? そんな俺の気持ちを読み取ったのか、彼女はぼそりとつぶやいた。 As if she can read my thoughts, she adds in a whisper... 【桐葉】「いりこ、もらったから」 Kiriha: You bought me the cat supplies after all... 【孝平】「ああ……」 Kouhei: Ah... そういうことだったのか。 So that's what it was. なんだか不思議な気分だ。 How strange. 紅瀬さん自ら、俺にお礼をしてくれるとは。 I suppose this is Kuze-san's way of thanking me. 【司】「おい、なんだこの局地的な自然食品ブームは」 Tsukasa: Hey, what's up with these organic remedies all of a sudden? 【孝平】「ありがとな、紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: Thanks, Kuze-san. 司のつぶやきをスルーし、紅瀬さんからネギとアロエを受け取る。 Ignoring Tsukasa's outburst, I gratefully accept the scallion and aloe from Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: It's nothing. いつも通りそっけない。 It is something, actually. ところで。 Oh, before I forget... 【孝平】「このアロエ、食べんの？　それとも塗るの？」 Kouhei: How do I use the aloe? Do I eat it, or apply it like a salve? 【桐葉】「食べるの」 Kiriha: You eat it. 【孝平】「ﾖﾖ」 Kouhei: ... マジか。 Seriously? よくヨーグルトとかに乗ってるアロエは、透明な葉肉の部分だけだ。 It looks kind of like yogurt, but it has some translucent parts mixed in like phlegm. だがこれは、それと一緒に、緑の葉の部分もすり下ろされている。 Isn't eating this about on the same level as eating mushed up leaves? お世辞にも、さわやかなルックスとは言えない。 It looks kind of like it as the same consistency as vomit. 【桐葉】「ﾖﾖ」 Kiriha: ... 見てる。 She's staring at me. 紅瀬さんが俺を見てる。 Kuze-san is staring directly at me. こりゃ食べないわけにもいかなそうだ。 Looks like there's no way I can politely get away from eating it, huh. 俺は意を決し、その緑の物体を口内に流し込んだ。 Ignoring every instinct in my body, I scoop up a fingertip's worth and stick it in my mouth. ﾖﾖ。 ... 【孝平】「にがあああああああーーーっ！」 Kouhei: Gyaaaaaaaaaa!! 青々しい風味。 It has a verdant flavor. えぐみたっぷりの固形物。 Also a good solid texture. それらがブニブニとした果肉と一緒になって、俺の舌と喉を直撃した。 But the taste of it when it hits my palate... 【孝平】「苦い苦い苦い苦いっ」 Kouhei: Holy crap that stuff is bitter! 【桐葉】「良薬は口に苦し」 Kiriha: They say that the best medicine is always the most bitter. って言っても限度があるっ。 That's a metaphor about good advice being tough to accept sometimes. It's not supposed to be taken literally... 俺は口直しをするべく、一気にかけうどんの汁を飲み干した。 Trying to get the taste out of my mouth, I take a long drink from the broth in my instant ramen cup. それでもまだ、口内にイガイガとしたえぐみが残っている。 I can still feel it in the back of my mouth. 【孝平】「な、なあ」 Kouhei: H- hey. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんも風邪引いた時、これ食べたりするのか？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san, are you telling me you really eat this stuff when you get a cold? 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha: That's right. けろりとした顔で答える。 She replies nonchalantly. 【桐葉】「でも普通は、水や蜂蜜でジュースにするみたいね」 Kiriha: But normally, I have water or juice to go along with it. 【孝平】「……それがいいと思う」 Kouhei: ... tell me that before you let me eat a big chunk... 俺はネギをぐるりと首に巻いてから、テーブルに突っ伏した。 Winding the scallion around my neck, I sit back down in my seat with a thud.